Sorrow's Journey
by breyerdog
Summary: Being reincarnated into the Naruto world after I was murdered was bad enough, finding out I was born into the Hyūga Clan and that I'm the elder sister to Hiashi and Hizashi was just the tip of the iceberg. Follow Hotaru's journey through trying to survive in the Naruto world, keeping her brothers alive, and many future headaches from her clan. Self-insert OC
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I've had this idea that's been buzzing around my head for awhile and let me tell you that the plot bunnies went wild with this idea that I have for this story. I've been doing many role plays through the years and thought that it was time to post some fanfic stories of my own. Any and all reviews are welcome, but keep in mind that this is my first fanfic and I'm only human, so their will be grammar and punctuation mistakes. I'll make no promises that I'll follow along with the anime for the entire plot line but I'll try and keep it as close to the original as I can.

I don't own Naruto only the plot and my OC.

* * *

I wouldn't have expected to go out like I did. I would have thought I would go out in my sleep, peaceful and painless, never would I had thought I would go out from a robbery gone wrong on a cold and snowy December night. But first let's back up now so I can tell you a little bit about who I was in my old life. My name was Athena White, 23 years old and happily living in New York City.

I awoke into find myself in total darkness, tried to move my limbs but found myself with hardly any strength to do so, sighing lowly in my head as I waited. I didn't know how long I had been waiting, seconds, minutes, hours, or days even, nothing happened. Out of boredom I began to think how interesting it would have been to be born in the Naruto universe, and just when that thought passed through my mind did my ears suddenly pick up on something faint. A heartbeat, vary faint and vary fast, confused I focused on the sounds around me and soon found another heartbeat, this one was once again faint but fast. 'What in the world?' I thought to myself before I suddenly felt myself being pushed and pulled. I screamed in my mind as I was pushed and suddenly what felt like hours I was squeezed.

Light suddenly blinded my eyes, then out of instinct I suddenly found myself crying, then as my brain registered the cry was of a baby screaming my thoughts came to a sudden halt, my cries dyed down to whimpers as I was pricked and prodded by quite a few hands, then after what seemed like hours I was wrapped in a soft warm blanket and picked up again. I seemed to be handed over into someone's arms, only whoever was holding my new tiny newborn body was holding me in a gentle yet protective hold. Deciding I could risk it I slowly started to open my eyes, blinking away the tears that had formed from my crying, whimpering softly as I gazed up at who was holding me.

He had long dark brown hair, a pale yet healthy looking skin tone, but my gaze froze on his eyes. Pale lavender pupil less eyes stared back at me, I must have started crying again because he soon started to try and sooth me, and it worked since it got me to quiet down but never once did I look away from his eyes. My brain must have caught up with me because I froze in his arms. 'Is he a Hyūga?' I asked myself but it came out as a soft coo, looking up at the man's forehead did it only prove as to what my brain had come up with. There, on the man's forehead rested a Konohagakure forehead protector. Immediately at the sight of the headband I started screaming once again, only this time giving whoever was holding me a much harder time in trying to quiet me down.

* * *

 _A few hours later._

In the timespan of three hours I had found out that not only had I been born into the Naruto universe, but that I had two younger brothers and my new name was Hotaru Hyūga. Earlier I had been taken by a nurse to be looked at during my screaming fit, now I was currently in my mother's arms, looking up at her as I fought to keep my eyes open. After my little screaming fit earlier I had finally gotten the shock out of my system and was now trying to just go with the flow of everything. I listened to the sounds around me, hearing the soft tune that my mother hummed, the soft hushed voices of my father and a few other people I didn't know. Every now and then I could pick up the sounds of my brothers, ether it was Hisashi or Hizashi I didn't know, still I couldn't tell the two apart when I had gotten a chance to look at their faces. Something told me that I and my brothers were going to be in the hospital overnight, judging on how weak my mother's tone was I could only hope it was from exhaustion. After a minute or two I started to fall into a light sleep.

I awoke sometime to find that the room lights were off and my brothers were sound asleep, cooing softly to myself as I looked around as best as I could from where I laid on my back. 'Well, I'm in a bit of a pickle right now.' I thought as I listened to the sounds of my brothers. 'If I'm not crazy, which I still haven't ruled out just yet. I'm in for a 'fun' time here in my new life, still no idea what I did to be reborn into the Hyūga clan, but I know I won't be letting my brothers go through the heartache with Hizashi getting killed, and Neji blaming his uncle. I won't go down without a fight if they try to harm my brothers.' I thought as a sudden feeling of protectiveness flared up out of nowhere before I snuggled deeper into her blankets and fell asleep within moments

* * *

Their we have it folks! If all things go according to plan I should update a chapter or two every week.

Any and all types of reviews are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

I know I said I would post a new chapter or two every week, but I've been having too much fun with this story so maybe every other day? Depending on what I have going on in real life of course.

I don't own Naruto, only my OC and the plot line.

Thanks to everyone who has viewed, followed and favorite this story! Reviews are welcome!

* * *

 _A few weeks later_

I and my brothers had quickly learned in the first few weeks of being home just how many times we could drive either are parents, or bodyguards up the wall with how much we cried. I had found out early that being a newborn got pretty boring with just sleeping and making faces at whoever looked over the side of the crib. I no longer had my books or my needlepoint to work on like I did in my old life, as soon as I could walk and talk I was getting back into embroidery, come hell or high water I would at least get that back.

Soon I had discovered that I wanted to be held by someone most of the time, mostly I was held by my bodyguard, or at least whoever it was that seemed to be in the room 24/7 with me and my brothers. Clearly I had made my demands known throughout the compound to say the least. Currently I had just awoken and was softly cooing in a sleepy tone as I stretched my tiny limbs out, my brothers weren't far behind in doing the same as they awoke, only for them to fall back asleep. Soon my coos only got louder when I had sensed a familiar presence coming closer to the crib, slowly I opened my eyes to be greeted by my father. I smiled immediately at seeing his face, reaching up to him in silent baby language for 'pick me up'.

Happily cooing when he bent down to pick me up, propping me against his shoulder as he held me close, and cooing softly into his ear as I looked around the room as he turned to head out of the room after he had checked to see if my brothers were still asleep. I heard the sounds of the door slide shut to bring me out from my thoughts. 'Where are we going? He's normally busy at this time of day... then again maybe he wanted a break from clan work.' I thought to myself as I relaxed into his shoulder as he gently rubbed my back. I listened to his soft, yet firm voice as he carried my down the hall into a room I remembered being my parent's room, moving my head to buried deeper into his neck as the lights blinded my eyes for a split second, whimpering softly as I tried to hide my face from the light before he gently transferred me from his arms into my mother's.

She had yet to get her full strength back since getting home from the hospital. I hadn't seen much of her since we were brought home, mostly we got to see our father at the end of the day but between the mornings and afternoon it was the other clan members that ether helped care for us or kept us company. I think my new family have more family members here than I ever did In my old life, grant it I still daydreamed of how my original family was taking my death, maybe my older brother had taken in my pets? Hopefully he did, it was getting pretty quiet without my four legged babies. 'Maybe in the future I can get one...' I thought before I drifted off as my mother gently rubbed my back and spoke softly to me, hearing my father return to the room with my brothers.

* * *

 _Six months later._

Thankfully when my brothers and I were six months old are mother had fully recovered. On a not so good note my brothers and I had started teething. I'm just thankful that there were toys to help with that in this time of the world, though I still got fussy every now and then if it was really starting to hurt, now that me and my brothers were six months old we had most if not all of our primary teeth. Oh! I even started practicing with my chakra at night when most of my family was asleep, we had been moved into our own cribs so it was much easier without harming one of my brothers. It was hard at first but with practice I had at least learned how to since another's chakra when they were within three feet from me. I think the guards have picked up on what I was doing at night but if they did I never heard anything mentioned to my mother or father.

I was currently sitting up while beating my toy bare into the floor, why? Just because I could and I had nothing better to do. my brothers were with are mother who was sitting just to the left of me, if not a few feet away, reading a children's book to the two, not sure what it was since I only heard bits and pieces while blocking out the words, currently busy with deciding if I would keep beating on this toy or go after one of my brothers, but since they were half way across the room decided quickly against that idea. On a side note I knew babies started walking by at least six months of age, and much to my father's disappointment I didn't want to get too far ahead of my brothers. I didn't want to be some genius who would be snatched up by Danzō to join root. I wanted to keep off his raider for as long as I could till I was strong enough to take him out. I smirked to myself as I kept beating my toy into the ground, since I had started watching Naruto in my old world I had wanted to do something aboutDanzō. 'Maybe now I'll have a chance.' I thought. Getting back on the topic of walking, I had slowly started using edges of furniture to help get some strength in my short toddler legs, glancing at the toy in my hands before tilting my head slightly, my short curly brown hair followed my head movement. Yes, surprisingly the only thing I had gotten from my old life was my curly hair, hopefully it would turn wavy when it grew out a bit more.

Looking to my left over at the closest brother, Hizashi I think, still haven't gotten names to faces yet, glanced from the book to me when he noticed me looking at him, tilting his head in a silent question. 'What are you planning?' he silently asked, to which I only replied with a beaming smile and a happy giggle. Through the past few months all three of us had started silently communicating with each other, it amused are parents to no end but drove are babysitters... I mean bodyguards up the wall, due to all of the trouble we got into.

I heard the screen door slide open to revile a few of the elders I remembered from the clan council my father took my brothers and I to a few days ago, nothing too important that I could understand grinning innocently to myself before I looked back at my toy and with all the strength I had threw it at the closest elder, giggling happily at the look on the man's face as he looked down at me, hearing the giggles from my brothers and the giggles my mother tried to hide and the smiles from the bodyguards. Sharing a glance at my brothers who shared the same gleam in their eyes. 'I can get away with murder, I love this world!'

* * *

I'll be changing the ages of some of the charters later on to fit in with the plot line. I'll more then likely post them when Hotaru and her brothers enter the academy.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all! Here is another chapter, thank you all for reading. I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out.

I don't own Naruto, only the plot and my OC belongs to me.

Please review!

* * *

 _3_

 _years later, four days before Hotaru and her brother's third birthday._

I laid tossing and turning in my bed, cold sweat ran down my forehead as I laid breathing deeply, clenching the sheets as I mumbled faintly under my breath. I didn't even notice the sound of my bedroom door opening, nor the nearly silent footsteps that crept closer to my bedside, soon my breaths turned from heavy breathing to silent gasps for air.

 _{ Nightmare }_

 _"Give me the bag.' Growled an angry tone in my ear as I was pinned to the brick wall by my neck, narrowing my eyes at my attacker as I felt my muscles tense and my breath quicken. Struggling against the hold but only felt the hold around my neck tighten, gasping for breath as my hand tightened around the man's wrist, deciding I would have to take the chance at attacking him. He didn't have a weapon from when I could see. I glared into his eyes before I kicked him as hard as I could in the knee, his hold released then nailed him with a hit in the jaw from my elbow. Turning to run but only to trip by the man's body, clawing at the covered ground to get up, by the time I had gotten to my feet he was on me, wrestling me back to the ground I struggled to get away._

 _I tried to scream only to suddenly realize that it was getting harder to breath. 'What?!' I though in panic as I felt my strength failing me, suddenly the man had me once again by the throat, then suddenly I realized why I was having trouble breathing. I tried to scream as loud as I could, it came out as a yelp, but it seemed to only infuriate my_ attacker. _I reacted too late as he slashed at my throat with his knife that he had in his hand, my hands reached up to grab my throat as my attacker left me in the ally way after he had gotten my bag. I soon felt my vision failing me as my blood soaked into my clothing and the snow covered ground below me. '_ _No...Not yet, whoever is listening I beg of you, please. I don't want to die..." Was my final thought before my vision faded, my final glimpse was of fresh snow falling to the ground, and the dead silence that soon followed after._

 _{ Nightmare end. }_

Awakening immediately when I felt someone gently shaking me awake, jerking awake to see a face inches from my own, giving a startled yelp as I shot forward into a sitting position, glaring sleepily at my caretaker. I immediately noticed the worried look in her eyes, even though her face was blank of emotion. "Nao?" I asked as the adrenaline faded from my nightmare and I finally had control over my body. "Hotaru, you need to have you're nightmares looked into, it isn't normal for a child your age to have nightmares every other night, or so it seems." Nao said softly, yet in a worried tone.

I sighed lowly to myself, then standing up and grabbing her hand when an idea immediately came to mind. "I know, but their getting better... C-can we go to the library for a while?" I asked in a pleading tone. She took a minute to think it over, but soon she sighed lowly and nodded, taking my hand before she led me out into the hallway. I smiled happily before falling into step with her, already plotting out what books I would hunt down to read in the family library. I had found it by mistake when I was hiding from my brothers after I had pulled a small prank on the two, since then I've spent most of my free time there, quickly finding out books and scrolls about more information about the clan and the village that I could get my hands on.

My caretaker was from the branch family, however unlike my bodyguard she didn't have it in her heart or soul to treat me differently like my past caretakers or bodyguards for that matter. She treated me like her own kin. I had quickly grown to like her when she showed her true personality when no one was around to overhear us, or spy on us for that matter. She told me that she was a chūnin until she decided to willingly request to be my caretaker, my Mother had been surprised when Father told us over dinner one night, and I will admit I was surprised as well since she was a member of the branch family. Though I tried to hide my surprise as best as I could till I returned to the safety of my bedroom. However, after meeting her I quickly grew to like and trust her, but it took me months to get her to drop the formal titles, we finally agreed that she would drop them when she was 100% sure we wouldn't be overheard.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Nao released my hand when we had reached the clan library, shutting the door behind us before I headed over to one of the bookshelves that I had been constantly returning to the past few days, most of it was information about the clan, or even the village, grant it these scrolls or books were mostly common and easy to get your hands on and easy to replace. The more important scrolls were kept with either the clan leader or the Hokage that much I know from what I've noticed and heard from father. Nao left me to my studies as she made herself comfortable with her own book in a quiet corner, but I was still within her eyesight. I smirked slightly as I looked over the book titles, soon finding one that jumped out at me and carefully removed it from the shelf then skipped over to the closest desk to study, glancing out of the corner of my eye at my caretaker before returning to the book, it was one I had already read, however I needed to get my mind off my dream and brood without it making it seem like I'm plotting something, which by now the only way I could hide it was by having my face buried in a book or scroll.

I had found in one of the scrolls that when the clan heir turns three that new members to the branch house would be branded, since I had found out that little bit of information I set to work plotting out just what I had planned, the only thing that I could do was make a bet with my father and the clan council. I knew it was a long shot, and one that may not happen but I was determined to protect my younger siblings and younger clan members, no matter how distant they may be they are still my family. 'No matter what granddad says.' I thought as my eyes scanned across the page. 'If I fail then both of my brothers will be made servants to the vary house they were born in, perhaps I would need to look into making friends with some of the other future clan heirs before the academy. I know Minato might be able to help with my little idea that is still a long way into the future sadly.' Turning the page before looking up at the clock, it was two hours before my brothers would awake to start their morning, sighing under my breath before returning to my book to continue working on my plan. 'If they take this deal then I won't have a chance to have a 'normal' childhood, grant it this is a ninja village and therefore nothing in this village is normal, let alone this world, but that's beside the point.'

After forty minutes of brooding I decided to go ahead with my plan, turning to look at my caretaker, after a few seconds she looked up from her own book when she sensed my gaze on her, raising an eyebrow in silent question at what I wanted to ask from her. Clearing my throat before speaking in a quiet tone. "Nao, could I ask you a question?" I ask, before me quickly turning back to the book that laid on the desk. Hearing her take a seat next to me on the desk bench before I felt her gaze to meet her pupil less eyes then back at the book. "I'm having trouble figuring something out." I said as I flipped the pages and pointed to just what I wanted her to read before looking back at her. "I've found that it says that when the heir turns three that new members to the branch family would get branded... I've overheard some things from Father, but is it true?' At her silent nod it only conformed that little bit of information, now to get what I really wanted her to tell me. "Will my brothers, will they be branded with the seal?" I ask, my tone weak as I desperately hoped she would say anything then what deep down in my gut knew it was true. She only bit her lip and once again nodded slowly.

I felt my heart drop to into my gut as it finally registered just what that would mean for them, for not only my brothers but also for my cousins that I had only just now started to know. Truthfully, I guess I didn't want them to blame me for what they would have to go through. I didn't nor want to shoulder and carry that burden for the rest of my existence, call me what you want, but I knew that I couldn't look into my siblings eyes and be reminded every day of the fact that I didn't try harder to somehow stop them from getting that fate. Suddenly I felt something snap from within and take root within my vary soul, tightening the grip on the ends of my long sleeves as I snapped my eyes to the book that was laying innocently on the desk, glaring at it with hatred as if it was causing the problem. "Nao, is there any way that there is just a small chance that they would be spared?" I asked after a few minutes of trying to reign in my anger, my tone must have shocked her by how I felt her tense up like a bowstring.

"You're not talking about just your brothers are you?" She asked, taking note of the tone of protectiveness in my voice. "No, I mean all of those that would be branded." Was my only reply. "Why?" She asked in a tone that if it was spoken any lower I wouldn't have caught it. "Because we are all kin, so why dose my family treat those that are branded as if they are the enemies?" I didn't care if someone over heard me. 'Let them tell my Father. I will still fight him tooth and nail over this, no matter how old I look to him. I know what buttons to push with him, the elders, and the council.' Thinking to myself before I returned my gaze to her eyes, this time they held a hidden flame of protectiveness within them.

"I'm begging you Nao, please help me, you know what they will go through, please this is my only chance to spare them of that fate." I begged as I felt tears building up in the corner of my eyes. "Please, help me, just this once." I pleaded before I notice she had finally given in, wrapping her arms around me before pulling me closer to her side, laying her chin on top of my head, before long I soon found myself silently sobbing into her side. "Firefly, you know what this will mean? You might be able to spare them from the seal, but you would be tying yourself to a fate just as bad, only one where every move will be judged and held against your word if you fail. I've heard of past heirs doing the same, but only to crumble under the weight" She said as if to herself before she released a deep breath and I felt her body relax. "Can you guarantee that you can do what they couldn't? Can you show them, no, can you show us, that you can carry this weight?" She asked as she lifted my chin and wiped my tears away. I sniffled before smiling sadly at her. "I can, I just need someone to be by my side for support." I looked down as my clenched hands. "I can't do it without some silent support." I replied before she returned the smile and nodded. "Alright, I'll help you with your goal."

* * *

 _ **However, somewhere within the clan compound**_

In a secret compartment hidden under the training dojo laid an innocent plan sword seethed in an old yet simply seethe, the sword had a familiar symbol on the handle, the crest of the Hyūga clan was branded into it. Then suddenly a faint silver mist surrounded the sword for a split second before it vanished. The sword seemed to twitch for a second before was still once again, the cloth that the sword was wrapped in moved enough to expose the seal that was placed on the seethe, blazing a sick dark green just before the seal broke and the sliver most was then mixed with gold.

'Finally, looks like the seal has finally sensed a new master...' A voice said from within the sword, though no human ears could pick up on the sound.

'Seika, it seems are new mistress has a lot to learn. I wonder just what all has changed since we were last awoken.' Said another voice from within the sword.

* * *

That's all I have for this chapter folks! Next chapter she takes on her Father and clan council.

Last bit of the story my mind just went wild when a stray thought came to mind.

Who should Hotaru be paired up with in future chapters?


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again!

Naruto doesn't belong to me, the only thing I own is the story plot and my OC's.

Thanks to those who reviewed and faved! As for who Hotaru will eventually end up with is still undetermined, but it has helped give me a few ideas for later chapters... Okay, maybe a lot of ideas for future chapters.

Thanks for reading!

Hotaru's POV

* * *

 _Later on that same day..._

Nao had stayed with me in the library for the next hour, after helping to calm myself down and promise that she would help did we both get to work on finding the books or scrolls that I would need to read before my third birthday, just so I would have the information if I needed to come up with another plan. I looked at the five books and three scrolls that Nao had gotten for me. She handed me two books while she carried the rest back to my room. I followed behind her like a little shadow, glancing over my shoulder only when I heard footsteps behind us. My eyes landed on the sight of my younger brother, Hiashi. I smiled a greeting at him. "Morning." I said softly, mindful to keep my tone lowered due to the early hour. He nodded and turned to follow after me, casting a curious glance at the books in my hands and then at myself. I shrugged sheepishly when we finally entered my room. Nao left the books on my desk before leaving me and my brother to go help with breakfast. I noticed she kept the scrolls. 'Maybe since Hiashi is here?' I asked to myself before making my way over to the desk.

"So, Hiashi, after breakfast want to get Hizashi and see if we can get the others to play in one of the gardens?" I ask glancing at him then returned my gaze to the books. I heard a soft chuckle from him in return when he finally noticed just how many books I had lined up to read. "If Father doesn't have anything for us to do then I guess we could." Came his reply as he walked over to my side. I sighed lowly but afterwards smiled. "Sounds like a plan, brother." I finally turned my complete attrition to him and noticed the frown on his face. "Another nightmare?" He asked when he must have noticed the dark circles under my eyes. He and Hizashi have been trying to get me to tell them just what my nightmares were a bought. Though I ether faked the dream or claimed that I didn't remember it when I needed to tell the two. "Yeah, but there getting better." Was my reply, though the look on his face told me that he didn't believe me. I smiled faintly before shooing him out of my room to get dressed for the day. I showered and dressed in a long sleeved leaf green sweater and a baggy pair of dark brown pants, pulling my long dark brown hair into a braid once I had fully dried it before slipping on my shoes then racing out of my room to meet up with my brothers at are usual meeting spot before breakfast.

* * *

I hummed softly under my breath as I raced through the hallways, passing by a few clan members, waving and saying a quick 'Morning!' in passing. I smiled happily to myself as I rounding the corner to spy my younger siblings near the doors that led to one of the training grounds, slowing my pace before coming to a stop at Hizashi's side. "Morning." I said softly in greeting, they both returned the greeting before glancing outside. "Think the snow will still be around for are birthday?" I ask the two as we start to walk to the dining room assigned for the younger children of the clan. "Hopefully not." Said Hiashi as he led are little group through the halls. Hizashi and I walking a few steps behind him. "Maybe, but if it is want to try and get the adults into a snowball fight?" I ask with a hopeful tone in my voice. They both chuckled at my question but didn't reply to my question.

During the middle of breakfast I must have slipped into my brooding thoughts of just what I needed to do for the next few days before I faced off against my father and the clan council. 'I just hope they take the deal." I thought as I glanced around at the other clan children, sitting around conversing as they hurried to finish there meal. I had given up earlier on trying to eat awhile ago when I started to brood. My brothers sat across from me, but I could sense their worried mode. I tried not to give away with just how nervures I was becoming at the idea. Biting the inside of my cheek in anger when I felt that thought flashed across my mind. 'Too late to back out now anyway." I sighed quietly to myself at the thought before turning to look at the kid too my right when he asked me a question. "Sorry, was lost in my thoughts, what were you asking again?" I ask in an apologetic tone. He repeated himself almost instantly. "Hmm, I think I remember seeing something about that in the clan library, if I can find it then I'll try and give the book to you at dinner, though it will be up to you to return it to me once you're done reading it." I said with a small smile, my mode slightly improving at the thought of reading, and if it's a new book to get my hands on then I'm all for it. He nodded and turned back to his food, leaving me to my thoughts.

* * *

After breakfast my brothers and I headed outside to play with the other young children that didn't have training or classes. Following last of the group till I felt a hand gently grab my shoulder, pausing in my steps to look over my shoulder to see my father looking down at me. Frowning in a silent question before he took my small hand and led me back inside. "You may play with your brothers later, for now you need to come with me to a meeting with the Hokage and village elders." He said before closing the door and leading me to the main entrance to the compound at a pace fast enough for a toddler to keep up with. "Why do I need to go with you?" I ask looking up at him with the frown still planted on my face. "Well, you have been very busy the past few weeks, and you need to get out of the compound for a while. Besides, I took you're brother's the last time, so it's just your luck that you get to go this time, Hotaru" Was his reply before we made are way outside to the gates. "Now keep quiet and don't ask questions when we reach the Hokage's office, am I understood?" I smiled and nodded as we walked, my father's bodyguards flanked us just a few steps behind us as we made are way through the streets. _'Why are they coming with us? It's only the village leader that we are meeting with.'_ I asked myself, completely missing just how tense my father or the guards were. For a soon to be three year old that wasn't easy to pick up, so it wasn't a big deal when I missed that little scrap of detail.

I listened to my father speak with his guards, mostly about the meeting, not that I didn't care but I had a good feeling this was going to be a snore fest. I've only been to one meeting with my father, and that was a clan meeting. At least those were interesting since it was something I was interested in, a meeting with the village elders and leader didn't sit well with me. _'I'm willing to bet He will be there. I don't think I'll be able to stay in the same room as that man, not when I know just what he has in the works. 'I_ thought bitterly, biting my lip as we finally reached the building. I lowered my gaze to the ground as we neared the entrance. I didn't look up when one of the guards led us through the maze of passageways and stairs. I only tightened my grip on my father's hand as we finally reached where the meeting was being held, the guards at the doors let us through without any fuss, that is when I looked up to check my surroundings.

Imagine my surprise to spy the room full with not just the other clan leaders, but their children if said leader had one. I froze when every one of them turned to look at my father then their eyes landed on me. I bit my cheek before narrowing my eyes slightly and met their gaze with an emotionless look of my own. The adults greeted my father, though the kids kept their gaze on me. I nodded to them slightly before looking up at my father, still sensing their stares as they bore into my skull. I only took may gaze away from my father when someone cleared their throat, whipping my head around to where the sound came from and froze at the sight of the Hokage sitting at the head of the table. He smiled warmly when his eyes met mine. I couldn't help but return the smile before my bravery took a leap out of the window and sent me hiding behind my father out of instinct that any young child would have.

The Hokage chuckled softly at my sudden shyness before he spoke. "Hitoshi, I take it this is Hotaru?" He asked looking at my father. "Yes, Lord Hokage, Hotaru is the eldest to her two younger brothers." My father replied with a small smile that was hardly noticeable, maybe if you tilt you're head you could see it but trust me it was there. He nodded before turning his attrition to the elders when they entered the room. My father led me to one of the chairs at the desk and helped me sit next to him, before taking a seat himself, glancing to my right to notice a young lad about my age looking at me intently, or at least what I could make out due to the sunglasses coverings his eyes. I smile in a friendly manner and nodded in greeting to him, my father told me to be quiet in this meeting. He never said I couldn't try and make friends. He nodded before we both turned to look at the head of the table when the meeting began.

* * *

I was right about the meeting being a snore fest when the meeting was over with, surprisingly some the clan heads agreed on taking the kids to the playground as a reward when the Hokage brought up the idea. I barely managed to stay awake, but when the Hokage brought up this idea after the meeting all the kids sat up straighter in their chairs. Of course not all of the clan heads agreed and some left to go home, mostly those who had older children that had training. The small group that did head to the park had to smile at their children. Some of them all but bolting to the playground when it came into sight. Others just tried to not look interested or reluctantly kept in pace with their parent, like I was currently doing while glaring at my shoes, but none the less when we reached the playground did the adults turn us lose while they watched us from a distance.

I turned to look at my father to ask a question before my hand was grabbed and I was dragged to the small group. "So, you're the heiress that we've heard so much about? Nice to meet you, I'm Tsume Inuzuka." I looked up to see a miniature version of Tsume from the anime, along with a very small Kuromaru, that was happily at her side. My eyes lit up at the pup who wagged his tail happily at me. "Nice to meet you. I'm Hotaru." I said with a warm smile, suddenly having a good feeling she and I would become close friends, or at least I hoped. When we finally reached the group. ' _Finally, starting to get a chance to meet new people.'_ I thought to myself before I introduced myself and in return they did as well. Looking at each kid as they introduced themselves, starting from my left I was introduced to, Shibi Aburame, Fugaku Uchiha, Choza Akimichi, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka. After introductions we all decided to play hide and seek, the seeker was picked by drawing sticks, in this case it was Choza. I and the rest of the hiders took off to the woods just behind the playground.

I and Tusume ran through the woods, soon splitting up in different directions. I panted slightly as I ran, searching for a hiding spot before finding a hollowed out tree stump, checking it for any pests before I climbed in and made myself as small as possible. Straining my ears for any noises that would mean someone was coming closer to my hiding spot, after three minutes I began to wonder just who was left, hearing nothing in the short minutes but soon decided not to take a chance and kept hidden, taking quiet breaths as I relaxed to listen to my surroundings.

I heard the sounds of light footsteps after two more minutes, it seemed like it was coming to my left. I slowed my breathing as I silently moved back to the wall of the trunk. I stepped on something that made a loud 'crunch' sound before the footsteps rounded the tree trunk and I spied that it was Shibi when he came into view. I smile and step out of my hiding spot. "Hey, everyone else been found?" I ask tilting my head to the side slightly, my only reply was a nod before we both headed back to the playground. Once we reached the others we started yet another game of hide and seek. After an hour one of the parents called us all back over to them. Said parent was met with a few silent protest but none the less we all made are way over to them.

I skipped up to my father, hands clasped behind my back with a blindingly brilliant smile on my face. He kept his face blank of emotion, before I noticed the corner of his lips twitch slightly in amusement. "Say goodbye to your friends, Hotaru. We are leaving." He said with once again an emotionless tone. Pouting as he turned and started off, touring back to the others and waved a goodbye. "We should meet up again, yeah?" I ask while taking a few steps back after my father. I got a few nods or "You bet!" in reply before waving and taking off after my father.

After a few minutes, and there was hardly anyone on the street that we were taking to get home, my father looked down at me. He chuckled softly before reaching down and removing a twig from my hair, then a leaf and last some dirt from my nose. I giggled and moved away from him, looking up at him to see a small smile on his face. "Little one, what will I do with you?" He asked to himself with a shake of his head. I didn't catch it because he said it too low, and I was interested in the shop windows as we passed them.

(AN: Secretly her father is wrapped around her little finger. Hotaru hasn't figured it out just yet though. I'm not making him completely emotionless, and it will help out when she faces off against the clan council. I'll also give her time to work up friendships with the other clan heirs, however Shibi and Tusume will be a different story since they will be on a team together, so their parents will give them more chances to know each other better.)

* * *

We arrived home after a while, my father told me I was free to do what I wanted till dinner before the clan meeting. I nodded and took off to my room to study the books I had waiting on me. When I finally reached my room after I had made a detour to the kitchens, and closed the door. Did I start to get to work on the stack of books near my bed, sitting next to the pile of books I had moved to the floor to start reading. I was laying sprawled out on the floor when my brothers entered with their own books, waving in greeting to them without looking up from my book. They settled themselves around me as we started are little study group, noticing the books they had were more or less on the same clan subject I was currently reading about. We didn't say a word as the minutes ticked by, happy to be in the presence of each other, the only sound that could be heard was the turning of pages or the slight 'Hmm.' from one of my brothers or myself.

I looked up when I finally finished the book to notice my brothers who were flanking my side as we all were stretched out on the floor reading. "Did you two eat lunch?" I ask while reaching for another book, they shook their heads in reply, making me sigh as I left my second book and stood up stretching. "Right, I'll be back with something for us to snack on." Then I stepped out of my room without hearing their reply.

Padding down the hall as I made my way through the maze of corridors that I knew blindfolded as I entered the kitchens by the back door, finding hardly anyone their before sneaking something light for me and my brothers to eat and something to drink as well. I was fixing to leave the kitchens when Nao walked up behind me and helped take some of the load from me, giving me a stern look before shaking her head and leading me back to my room. "So, I heard you've made friends with some of the clan heirs?" She asked in a quiet tone. "Yes, I think they would like to at least..." I replied, not looking at her as I traced my steps back to my room. "Well, good, you need more friends than the children in the clan. I was going to take you but looks like I was beaten to the punch." I giggled softly at her playful tone before opening my door with my foot and followed her in last. Sitting the snacks on the desk along with the drinks before turning back to notice Nao had once again vanished from my room. I shrug as I closed the door and settled down next to my brothers. "So, guess who I got to meet at the meeting today." I said when they focused their attrition on me for a break from reading.

A few hours later did are mother enter my room to escort us to dinner. I stood up and followed her last of my siblings as we made are way to dinner, my brothers told mother of their day but I decided to keep quiet. More than likely father already told her about most of my day, and it was true that I spent most of my time reading. I kept my gaze to the floor as we followed are mother like little ducklings. I bit my lip as that thought crossed my mind to keep from laughing. We reached the dining room and made are way to are normal seats at the table. I sighed under my breath and looked at my brothers, they once again had the same look on their faces from earlier. I shook my head in reply to their silent question before focusing my gaze on mother.

* * *

Dinner was an interesting occasion, mostly since one of the elders brought up the subject of my brothers and I third birthday. I frowned even more as I kept my gaze on my plate, once again not finding it me to try and eat even half of what was on my plate. ' _Not now.'_ I silently pleaded to myself, flinching as the silence dragged on till my father spoke. "Not now, we will be discussing this subject at the next meeting before their birthday." Was all that my father said. Relived I released a silent breath as I relaxed the muscles that had tensed like a bowstring as I waited on what my father's reply was. I nearly sprinted back to my room when dinner finally finished.

Slamming my bedroom door closed before returning to the book I was now reading, my brothers would be with father since he had led them in the direction of his office after dinner. I knew they wouldn't return to keep me company after dinner, they never did, but none the less I pushed those thoughts aside and sat next to my bed and retuned to my reading, silently brooding after a few minutes when I couldn't bring myself to focus on the page in front of me. ' _Surly, He doesn't know what I have in mind. Nao wouldn't tell him...'_ I thought as I bit my fingernail out of old habit. Looking at my clock before deciding to get ready for bed and get up early tomorrow to return to my studies, maybe some sleep would help with my brooding.

I changed into some gray sweat pants and shirt before getting in bed after turning the lights off, nestling under my covers as I cuddled close to my pillow, curled up in a little ball as I stared out into the darkness, my thoughts keeping me from even trying to fall asleep. I sigh lowly to myself as I relaxed and tried to force myself to fall asleep, laying awake for a while just listening to the sounds from the compound.

* * *

 _A few days later (_ January 8)

After awaking out of yet another nightmare, taking deep breaths as I moved into a sitting position and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, cursing loudly in my head for the ungodly hour I had awoken to before my thoughts screeched to a sudden halt. _'Well, today's the day.'_ I thought and glanced at the books on my desk, just the other night I finally finished with the last book Nao had given me to read. I must have been more exhausted then I had thought, because yesterday I slept through breakfast and would have slept through lunch if my brother's hadn't woken me up with Nao's help. I sighed lowly as I worked my hair out from its braid as I looked at the clock on the wall. "Let the games begin." I said into the silence of my room and smiled slightly to myself, though it returned to a frown as I stood up and quickly made the bed and went to pick out just what I would wear for the day. I finally decided on a light rose sweater with dark brown pants. I looked at the outfit my mother had picked out the other day and made a face at it. _'Like hell I'll be seen in that.'_ I thought, before heading to the shower. After showering and dressing I focused on brushing out my hair, deciding to keep it like it was after I had finished. Smiling to myself after I had finished before heading out to find my brothers.

I padded quietly down the hall, my feet barely making a sound in the darkened hall as I made my way to my brother's room. I was about to knock before the door opened and both of them standing there with a surprised look on their faces. I smiled and nodded a greeting to them before stepping inside after they moved out of the way to let me inside. I sighed lowly when I felt one of them put their hand on my shoulder. "Nao explained to us your plan. Are you sure you want to go through with it?" Hizashi asked with worry showing clearly in his eyes. I nod slowly in reply before sitting down on the floor next to the bed. "I can't let them do that to you two, or the others... I know you both would do the same if things were different." My tone was shaky as I looked up at them. My brain not allowing me to even begin to believe what I just said. Truthfully I guess I still didn't trust my new family completely just yet. ' _I wonder if they understand that I'll need them to watch my back. I know I told Nao I can't do it without someone to have a little faith in me, hopefully they can understand what I need. If not then I just hope they don't betray the trust I'm putting into them.'_ I thought as I kept my gaze focused on them as they both sat next to me.

"Don't worry, will have your back." Hisashi replied with a small smile. I tried to return it but the smile didn't reach my eyes. I laid my head on his shoulder before looking up at the clock. I truly hoped that they would keep to their word, if they didn't then I would more than likely be eaten alive by not only my clan, but the village as well if they ever got wind of my failed plan. I looked up at the door when Nao poked her head inside and frowned at the sight I must have been. 'Here we go.' I though before glancing at the clock again before getting up, and following her out of the room.

* * *

(Later that evening.)

I sighed lowly as the last of the guests left the compound, my breath visible from how cold it was. I glanced up at the darkened sky and noticed snow was starting to fall. Soon I was brought out of my thoughts by Nao when she gently laid her hand on my shoulder to lead me back inside after the others. I felt my body tense at what I felt was coming next, my gaze focused on the snow covered ground as I returned to my thoughts. ' _If anyone is willing to help, now's the chance to step in."_ I thought to whoever was listening as I followed behind my brothers. _'I feel like I'm being led to my death.'_ My thoughts slammed to a halt when my father stepped in front of me. I glanced up at him and narrowed my eyes slightly.

"Hotaru, I need to speak with you for a moment." He said before turning and headed in the direction that led to his office, sigh once again before following after him. My hands clasped behind my back as I kept my head held tall. I wasn't going to give any of them even the chance to think I knew what was coming. I had a pretty good idea what he wanted to talk to me about, more than likely he was braking the news to me so I wouldn't freak out in the middle of the meeting. My hands clinched in anger at the thought. ' _Let them try, they will only make it worse for them in the future. Even if I can't get them to agree with my idea. I can still come up with something, if anything this will let the clan know I'm not going to back down easily, nor be easily controlled.'_ My thoughts raced and before I knew it we had reached my father's office.

I looked up at him when he seemed to hesitate to enter. "You know what this meeting is about, don't you, Hotaru?" He asked me with a look on his face I had never seen before. My eyes narrowed more as alarm bells began to go off in my head.

"Who told you?" I ask through clenched teeth, my anger spiking at the thought of Nao telling him.

"No one, child. You can't mask your emotions well enough for me to not see you planning something, and you're mother told me what kind of books she found in your room." He replied in a calm tone. I felt my body tried to relax, but only slightly, prepared to sense a trap somewhere in what was to come. "I'm not as blind as you think I am, Hotaru." He said with a tone that held a tiny bit of anger, before opening his office door and led me inside. "However, if you would just tell me what you have in mind, maybe we both can somehow get the rest of the clan to agree with your plan. But that's only after you tell me your plan." He said with a smile, his smile only grew when he noticed the dumbfound look on my face when he had closed the door behind us.

"...What? Y-you want to help?" I ask, my tone held disbelief in it as clear as day. "I said maybe, that is only after you tell me what you have in mind." Was all he said as he looked down at me with his arms crossed.

* * *

Well, That's all I have. I know I said I would put the council in this chapter, however the more I thought about the idea of a three year old facing off against the clan council alone the more it didn't sit well with me. So I decided for her father to at least listen to what she has in mind. I promise that the next chapter will be the chapter where she faces off against the clan council. I should hopefully have the next chapter up next week.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, here we go again! Once again I don't own Naruto, and can I say just one tiny thing...OMG Thanks so much for 1,000 views! And I am so sorry for such a late update. I had a model horse show to attend and couldn't focus on writing.

Thanks for reading! Please review!

* * *

I remained staring at my father with narrowed eyes. Trying to possess what he just said. "Pardon?" I asked again, not believing my ears. He smiled as he stared back at me, his eyes betraying the normal emotionless look on his face. "Hotaru, if I'm going to let you go through with this little idea. I need to know what it is you are going to do." He replied with a worried look on his face. Or at least from what I could tell.

I stood there for a few seconds, weighing out the pros and cons if I told him my idea. _'If I tell him then he might refuse, if he does then there would be nothing I can do to save them. However, he has the final say in the council. Even if they won't dare to try and cross him.'_ My thoughts raced as I tried to come up with an answer. I wanted to tell him, yet deep down a small part of me was refusing to budge. "I'm going to make a deal with you and the clan council." I finally replied. My jaw clenched as I kept my gaze locked on any changes to his body language.

He raised an eyebrow in surprise. His eyes betraying what his face didn't say. "And just what deal are you going to offer?" He asks while giving me with a look that told me he wasn't too happy with what I had in mind. Clearing my throat slightly before standing up a bit straighter, my hands still clasped behind my back. "I'm going to try and have the council spare those who will be branded with the seal, including my brothers." I replied in a quiet tone. While trying as hard as I could to keep my face clear of emotion, or at least as best as a three year old could. "I found out what will happen to them just a few weeks ago. After asking Nao if it was true she agreed to help. I then found out more information about the seal from her. Though it wasn't easy." I paused for a second to try and keep my composure. "That is why I threw myself into studying what I could in the short time that I had, it may not have been enough." I whispered the last part to myself, stuffing my hands in my sweater pockets as I looked down at my feet. Prepared to listen to what he said next.

He sighed slightly to himself before I felt him lifted my chin up gently so I could look him in the eyes once again. "You are only a child, this shouldn't concern you." I was going to interrupt. Until he placed his hand over my mouth and gave me a stern look, before I could speak. "However, they would never hear you out if I didn't make you tell me." He added with his face once again blank of emotions.

"I can still try. I'm willing to be their puppet if they can spare the others. I know that's one thing they would like, and that the other clan heirs would be joining the academy around the same time as me and my brothers. And I know about that too, mostly from what Tsume told me earlier today." I said softly, trying to keep my voice from shaking. Once again he raised an eyebrow at my words. "Perhaps you need to do this." He said to himself after a few minutes, to my complete surprise. Then nodding as if he made a decision. "I'll allow you to offer this idea, but I don't like it Hotaru. I don't like how you are offering for them to have complete control over you."

I held back a smirk at his last comment. _'They won't control me for long, but I'll play their lap dog if I need too.'_ I thought to myself. He must have read my facial expression because he gave me a knowing smile. "Well, you are free to go meet up with your brothers." He said while nodding to the door behind me. I smiled brightly at him before taking my leave and all but ran to where I remembered the others heading off too. The smile still on my face as I charged down the halls, not caring if I was running. _'They should be used to it by now.'_

* * *

 **Someone's POV.**

Unbeknownst to the two in the office their words were being over heard, only these beings weren't human. Two beings sat quietly listening through the walls, the father had activated some privacy seals that kept humans from overhearing what was being said in the office. However, they were no humans, if anything they were thought to have died off long ago, or at least they were beasts long since forgotten out of the memory and legends of Man. Their own chakra couldn't be picked up by both humans in the office.

The larger of the two tilted his head as he listened the girl, trying to decipher her words and get inside her head to find what she was keeping hidden from her father. _'She has guts, much like are old master, no wonder the seal broke when it sensed her spirit. She is a little spitfire. If she works hard enough, she may yet repair the bonds that the clan has lost. Master would be ashamed at how things have changed...'_ The male thought telepathically to his companion. His bright gold eyes looked into her sapphire blue eyes as she nodded in reply. _'Yes, but remember Neikan. She needs to prove herself, the bond can't be made if it thinks she is weak."_ She reminded him as she focused her mind on the father's words. When the child left the room did they decide to stay behind and observe the father and what he would do next and perhaps follow him to listen in on the meeting. _'But, with her personality. I think she has a high chance at putting the past leaders to shame, or at least those who have been recorded in history._ ' The female thought as she watched the girl charge down the hall. _'However, we aren't the only one's watching her in secret.'_ The female thought to him, reminding him of just what danger that did await in the little one's future.

The two remained till they sensed that the child had reached the meeting hall, both beings looked at each other before disappearing in an instant of a small flame, no bigger than a candle flame. Leaving behind only a small dusting of ash.

* * *

Hotaru's POV

After a few minutes, and a few wrong turns I finally met up with my brothers just before mother led them inside the clan meeting room, panting slightly from my run as I followed behind them and took a seat behind the two, next to mother. I glanced to my right to see Nao sitting three rows from us, she caught my gaze then smiled nervously. I returned the smile then focused my gaze to the back of my brother's heads, waiting for everyone to file in and find their seats. I kept to my thoughts as I overheard some whispers from a few clan members that weren't too far from where I was sitting, most of what I could pick up was who they thought would be getting the seal. Frowning slightly at their words, but shrugged it off since I didn't need to start getting even more nervous. Otherwise I would have an even harder time finding the courage to stand up to the clan.

I sighed lowly under my breath when finally the last of those invited to the meeting found their seats, now we only had to wait for the elders and father. I glanced around the room for the tenth time that evening. I had given up on trying to recognize the faces of the adults in the room, though, there were a lot of children in the room, most of those invited were parents with children. When that little find registered in my brain I froze up slightly in panic. _'God, they let the parents sit through the meeting? Someone is a sick bastard.'_ I thought to myself with a frown, my frown growing when I spotted a young mother in the room. She had lost her husband on a mission not too long ago, and if my memory as correct she had a two year old son and three month old daughter, whose names I can't remember. But when she looked up at my gaze my frown disappeared from my face.

She had a fearful look in her eyes, not letting it slip to her face but her eyes betrayed her emotions. Biting the inside of my cheek, knowing full well that the other parents in the room more than likely had the same fearful look. In my mind I shook my head. _'If that was my kid getting a brand I would be out of here quicker than you could say jackrabbit.'_ I thought to myself before I was once again brought out of my thoughts, only this time it was the elders and my father entering the room and the meeting officially started when father took his place at the head of the room. My gaze hardened as my blood boiled as I looked at each face of those in the council.

 _'Here we go.'_ Was the last thought that went through my head as I listened to my father start off, knowing he would start with some clan business before getting to what we all wanted to know. I didn't even notice that I was suddenly starting to get the feeling of being watched. I shook it off as I focused back on the meeting.

* * *

The meeting went on for well over an hour till father decided it was time to get on with what we had all been called there for. I sat up straighter when I realized they were deciding who would be moved to the branch family and then branded. My eyes narrowed even more as I listened to them name off people that I knew. I kept my mouth shut as my nails dug into the skin of my palms, my body as tense as a bow string as I tried with all my being to not lose control of the anger building up as I listened to their words. Soon they named off the names of my brothers and that's when I felt something snap and my vision turned to red for a split second before I made a fist with my hands and slammed them hard down to the floor.

Startling both of my brothers out of their seats, my mother jumped back when she noticed my gaze locked on the council member who had just listed off my brothers names. My gaze must have frightened her to have made her stay frozen in her seat, my fists remained clenched as I stood up and stepped in front of my brothers in a protective manner. "Like hell I'll let you take them!" My voice was not my own, my eyes remained locked on those sitting at the head of the room as I felt the eyes of everyone in the room. "And just what will you do about it?" Asked my father as he leveled me with a look. His arms crossed as he stood up from his place at the head of the room, his eyes narrowed as his eyes locked onto my own gaze. 'Traitor!' Screamed the voice in my head and only filled my anger, my lips twitched slightly as my frown deepened. "I plan on making a deal with you." Was my reply as my gaze never left my father. "Well, let's hear it then." Was his only reply as his eyes remained locked on mine. One of the elders was going to say something but father silenced him with a look over his shoulder before his gaze returned to mine. I took a deep breath to try and calm my anger, my hands relaxed but still remained clenched in a fist. "My deal is for you to spare them and give me the time I'll need to find another answer then the seal that is used on the branch family." I said in a surprisingly clear voice. "I know you have probably heard this before, but just listen to what I have in mind." My tone was nearly pleading, and father must have heard my silent plea because he gave me a firm nod as my answer.

I licked my dried lips before speaking yet again, my eyes never leaving his gaze. "There is another way then branding just one house. I know that there are reasons behind it, some of which I don't even know about but for once step back and try and live in their shoes. I'll be damned if you let my brothers and the others live that life." My tone was calm but hidden within it was a protective note as I remained in front of my brothers, but I was aware of my surroundings and focused my senses to help if anything changed around me as my gaze remained focus on father. "You keep saying that the main and branch families are at each other's throats. Well can you blame them? You are branding their children, not only theirs but those in the main family as well. Why the hell do we treat those in the branch family like servants when they are yet still are kin, yet they have and carry the same blood as us. So why do we treat them lower than dirt at times?" My gaze switched from father to those closest to me and my siblings, their eyes locked on me, and once again their faces empty of emotion. 'Their good at that, but there is one thing that they can't mask from me.' I thought to myself as I looked into the eyes of those closest to me, their eyes told another story then what I could reading from their body language.

"Father you and I know there is another way then just branding one house, if we keep doing this then their won't be room for forgiveness from them and they will either leave the clan or worse. I don't want to see that happen, and I know you don't either, or at least I would hope. But I know there is another way, if you'll just give me a chance to find it then I promise I will do everything I can to please you and the clan. Please, just give me this once chance, that's all I ask." I begged silently to him as I returned my gaze back to him and noticed he had another look on his face from the blank emotionless one he had earlier.

He stood there for the longest time, his face blank of emotion. I stood their thinking that the entire room could hear just how loud my heartbeat was, my protective stance never wavered though. I tried not to show any fear in my body language or my facial expression. If anything my body language was just daring any of them to reject my idea. After what seemed like forever he finally looked over my shoulder at my brothers then back at me and nodded. "Alright, I'll allow you to do this, but you will be training under me personally." He said. At his words my stress seemed to have melted away. I noticed a small smile on the corner of his lips since he must have seen it.

* * *

After the meeting was officially over, and both of my parents promised that my brothers and the other children wouldn't be branded did I finally return to my room. However my brothers promised they would want to 'talk' before I headed off to bed. I ran a hand through my hair as I unbraided it, once finished did I open my bedroom door and after closing it behind me stop dead in my tracks. There, sitting on the edge of my bed was a sword. I froze as I scanned my room for anyone but found that I was alone. My curiosity peaked slightly as I stepped cautiously over to the innocent weapon laying on my bed, all the while ignoring my gut feeling to let someone know of my find.

I shook off that feeling as I studied the weapon, noticing the sheath was plane, yet vary old looking and looked like it was well taken care of in it's prime. I suddenly had in urge to reach out and touch the hilt of the sword, after a few seconds did I reach out and felt the cold metal. My eyes looked it over and after a closer examination did I notice the clan symbol engraved on the hilt of the sword. When my eyes land on that did a thin dusting of a gold mist appear, then I heard something behind me. I gasped slightly and turned around as quick as a whip, what I saw made me freeze up yet again.

:End:

* * *

So, there is the fifth chapter for Sorrow's Journey. I had the hardest time with the clan meeting, but now that I'm over this hurdle I hope it should be smooth sailing. I have to ask though, what do you guy's think is the animal sealed inside the sword will be? I tried not to give away too much details.

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Writer's note at the end of the chapter :)

* * *

I turned around when I sensed something behind me, causing me to freeze in my steps when my eyes landed on a female that wasn't from my clan. She had long black hair that went below her hips. A single strand framed her face on both sides. She was tall, from a three year old's perspective anyway. From what I could tell her appearance screamed to me that she might have been from the main branch, but for the life of me I couldn't remember her from the other women my mother had introduced me too that where from the main branch. I did notice however that she had a sickly skin color, pale that was borderline a sickly pasty white. Her eyes however drew me in, they were the same pupil less lavender eyes of my clan. However, these looked much more lighter, all most like a pearl lavender color with a hint of blue. She was dressed in a white colored kimono. She smiled warmly at me, and in return I took a step back. I had never met this woman before, the feeling I got when I looked in her eyes was different. It felt like she was someone who had died a long time ago. And with the sword new held in her right hand had me even more frightened when my brain picked up that little information.

She held the sword in her hand in a vary familiar way that told me clearly that she knew how to use the damn thing. I remained frozen in place, my facial expression must have been one that looked like I was a deer caught in the headlights. She only smiled at me before looking down at the sword in her hand. "No need to worry child. I'm not hear to bring any harm to you." She said in a voice that was as smooth as silk. I didn't reply nor relax from her words. She shrugged slightly before my room glowed a slight blue before the light faded. "There, now we can't be interrupted or overheard." Was all she said before resting the sword against my desk and took a few steps away from it towards the bed. I kept some distance between the two of us as I step back as she moved to the bed, my eyes focused on her like a hawk. "Well, at least you're different compared to the others." She said to herself as she brushed her hair behind her ear. "Hotaru, you have peaked my interest since your birth. You don't know me, and none of the history lessons you will get from your parents will mention my name. But just know once upon a time I was in the same position as you, only I couldn't fulfill my task nor did I get the help from my clan leader." She said in a tone that reminded me of the same tone I had used when one of my dogs was startled or scared.

Licking my lips in nervousness before I spoke. "W-what? What do you mean? Who are you? How am I different?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. "How did that sword get in my room? How did you get in here? I've never seen you before..." I trailed off when she cut me off with a raised hand. "You may be a child, but your spirit is not of this world nor universe, as to how you are different, well you will find that out yourself in a few years. Now I should explain why I'm here child." She said with a small smile as her gaze remained locked on my eyes. "Now how should I put this...perhaps at the beginning and answer just why you had my sword in your room." She seemed to be talking to herself before she focused her gaze behind me, which is when I noticed she now had a certain look in her eyes.

"Well, it's simple. When you were born your arrival was unexpected. For one I know you came from another world, another time internally. Though, for the life of me can't figure out why, but none the less your actions awoke the beast sealed within the sword." She paused at the look on my face. "I will explain it later, now, the seal broke when you started to take interest in changing the seal that is used on the branch family. Since then, I've had two of my companions trail you and learn just what you're true intentions are. What they told me changed me completely in how I was going to deal with you." At those words I felt my blood run cold.

"What?" I ask as I tilted my head to the side slightly. Her eyes focused back on my face when she heard my voice. "What beast is sealed inside that sword?" I ask as I stepped closer to the bed. She looked at the sword then back over my shoulder. "Why don't you ask them yourself?" Was all she said before she pointed behind me. I whirled around and noticed two birds perched on the windowsill. Blinking rapidly as I took in the sight of the two beautifully colored birds before me. One a brightly fiery red bird with gold tips on the end of it's feathers. The other a bright sapphire blue with blue/silver tips on her wings. Their intelligent beady eyes looked back at me as they seemed to tilt their heads too look at each other. Then before I even had a chance to cry out. They both seemed to take flight and in less then a blink, flames erupted from the feathers of the birds as both surrounded me. Then gently gripped their talons onto my shoulders, as their flames surrounded me I noticed only briefly that I couldn't feel any pain from these flames like I thought. That was the last thought to run through my head before I was knocked out and was whisked away in a flash of red and blue flames.

* * *

The woman watched as the girl was whisked away by her two companions. Shaking her head slightly when the flames disappeared without leaving a mark behind on the floor or walls. She smiled softly at the sight of the sleeping forum of the young girl at the side of the bed, nothing appeared to be wrong with her. Yet, the woman knew none of her clan would be alarmed at the fact that their young heiress spirit was someplace else entirely. Sitting the sword down on the ground before she gathered the girl in her arms and pulled the blankets back before placing the seemingly sleeping child on the soft bedding and pulled the blankets over her. Looking down at the sword before she muttered something under her breath and the sword disappeared in a blink of an eye to keep out of sight until the child returned from the world where she herself would need to return to. After one last look at the sleeping child she finally smiled, a genuine warm smile before she pulled her eyes away from the girl's face. _'Thing's are going to be different when she awakes.'_ She thought to herself before she stepped away from the bedside. _'But, who knows, maybe the others are right about her being different.'_ She nodded to herself and then vanished in a swirl of flames.

* * *

I'm so sorry for not updating the past few months. I should have another chapter up within the next few days since after rereading my notes I've gotten a few new ideas floating around in my head for the plot bunnies to work on. Until then thanks so much for reading and reviewing!


End file.
